Dreamlike
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Maes Hughes es una persona de gran corazón... Es por eso que junto a Gracia siempre están dispuestos a dar una mano amiga a los demás... Oneshot, drabble, POV de Maes Hughes.


Dreamlike

_**Dreamlike**_

Por Inugami.

Maes x Gracia

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito (estando en la universidad, los gastos son muchos).

otro Maes x Gracia todo fluff y dulce como suele ser la encantadora familia Hughes. ¡Son tan acogedores! Maes es un tipo sensible y amable, Gracia es lo más maternal y cariñosa que hay y Elysia es un caramelito… ¿cómo no quererlos?

Así es que a pedido del público va otro drabble dedicado a ellos. POV de Maes.

Cuando crees tener la respuesta y piensas que puedes descansar tu corazón, viene algo y lo vuelve a perturbar. Muchas veces los problemas se hacen más grandes de lo que son al principio y debes comenzar todo de nuevo, reordenar datos, reescribir perfiles… Aliados que se vuelven enemigos, enemigos nuevos, situaciones inesperadas, amigos en dificultades… ¿Quién puede soportar todo esto y mantenerse de una pieza?

Nadie.

Nadie a menos que cuentes con un lugar en donde tu mente se aclare, tus problemas se disipen y te permita creer que existe el Paraíso en la tierra.

_Como en un sueño._

Llego a casa agotado después de tanto trabajar. La información es confusa, las dificultades se hacen mayores pero… El ver la luz de tus ojos abrirse paso a través de un abismo de oscuridad me rescata desde éste, extiendes tus brazos rodeando mi cuello con delicadeza, permitiéndome darte un suave beso, que me sabe a miel celestial. Y como un sol que sale de repente, mi mundo se purifica cuando veo la sonrisa de nuestra pequeña princesita.

Es en ese momento en que todo lo demás deja de existir. Y sólo somos nosotros tres, en nuestro hogar, con el dulce aroma del pastel de manzana y la música de las voces de mis princesas de cabellos dorados y ojos esmeralda.

El agobio desaparece.

Porque son estos momentos los que me hacen sentir humano de nuevo. Y tener confianza en el futuro. Las fotografías de nuestros amigos en el mueble del living me recuerdan que ellas no son las únicas que iluminan este mundo. Que entre todos quiénes no valen ni el aire que respiran existen personas por las cuales vale la pena luchar y a las que se puede querer con confianza.

Y tú me comprendes perfectamente Gracia… Compartes de tal forma mi corazón que estás dispuesta a hacerlo uno con el tuyo para que juntos podamos acoger a nuestros amigos en caso de necesidad o por el simple gusto de demostrarles aprecio.

Porque a cada muestra de amor que damos a los demás, el nuestro crece y crece, alimentado por nuestra amabilidad. Por la felicidad de compartir entre nosotros y con ellos, porque esto es lo que hemos construido.

Siempre hemos soñado con compartir nuestra alegría; porque sabemos que no ganaríamos nada con ser egoístas y ser felices solos. Es uno de los motivos por los que siempre llevo las fotografías de la adorable Elysia… No es sólo porque sea preciosa, que de hecho lo es… Pero me fascina la alegría que nuestra maravillosa hijita irradia… Quisiera que todos supieran lo felices que somos y compartir esa alegría con ellos. Regalarla, hacer el mundo más alegre en medio de las dificultades. Porque todo lo que necesitamos es amor. Algo que ni con la más poderosa alquimia se puede conseguir.

Mientras regalemos un poquito de alegría a los demás, este paraíso se hará más grande cada vez y uno a uno iremos iluminando este oscuro mundo en el que debemos apoyarnos para no sucumbir.

Y aunque lo hemos hecho desinteresadamente, sabemos que de tener dificultades podemos contar con esas personas. Ten siempre presente esto, amada mía… Que si ni Dios quiera llego a faltarles a ti y a mi hermosa Elysia, pueden contar con ellos.

Y no dejen nunca, nunca, de entregar amor.

Pero dejemos de lado la pena. Aún estoy con ustedes, y así será por mucho tiempo. Y por fin, después de un duro día lleno de problemas, puedo dormir tranquilo, porque conmigo tengo dos ángeles que me dan todo lo que necesito en este mundo.

Absolutamente todo.

No obstante… Despierto de madrugada, porque me he dado cuenta de algo. A mi lado duermes tranquila, te ves tan bella a la luz de la luna… Y en la habitación frente a la nuestra diviso a nuestra pequeña Elysia, durmiendo igual de calmada…

Entonces… Agradezco el estar vivo. El que se me permita tener todo esto. El ser el orgulloso esposo y padre de ambas. El ser amigo de personas como Ed, Al, Roy, Hawkeye, Armstrong y los demás…

_Y me doy cuenta finalmente de que esto no es un sueño. Es real._

_Y mi felicidad es aún mayor cuando esta realidad vuelve a mi. _

**Notas finales:** Los Hughes están entre mis favoritos de todos los personajes de mis series preferidas. A pesar de los problemas, se mantienen unidos, se quieren y se protegen, sin por ello dejar de lado a los demás; se dan el tiempo de acogerles en su mundo tan especial, la generosidad y el cariño es lo que más les caracteriza y su interés es sólo entregar amor y apoyo a quién lo necesite.

En mi modesta opinión, lo que hace a FMA una serie interesante, además de su trasfondo de ficción, es que detrás de todo ello tenemos personajes y situaciones muy similares a lo que hay en el mundo "real". Más que una serie sobre simple alquimia, es una serie sobre personas, que cometen errores, intentan buscar redención en medio de un ambiente de conflicto y sufren por las acciones de sus pasados. Sin embargo también hay momentos en que ríen, aman, demuestran lo mejor de los seres humanos; recordándonos que incluso cuando todo parece ir mal, siempre hay una mano amiga dispuesta a ayudarte.

La familia Hughes es un ejemplo de ello. Siempre dispuestos a acoger y alegrar a los demás, a hacer lo posible por ayudarles. Un bonito ejemplo que escasea, pero que cuando encuentras, lo valoras enormemente.

Creo que es un drabble demasiado corto, sin embargo espero les guste porque lo hice con todo cariño para los fans de esta pareja tan linda; además como dice Maes, ¡hay que dar alegría! muestra una foto de Elysia que le regalase Hughes

Déjenme reviews, me encantan, y a Elysia también!


End file.
